Love Is Worth Millions?
by Remain Fly
Summary: Brick's brother, Boomer, owns more than half of the companies in the United States. Boomer offers Brick a promotion which an get him millions. But, this promotion will get into his love life, and how will this all end? Read and find out! Reds! Some Blue and Greens, but mostly Reds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well, I haven't been on here for a while, a lot has happened, but I'm back! Hopefully for good. Well, I hope you like this story… took me a while to get a good plot. This happened in one of my dreams, but it wasn't with Brick and Blossom, but I noticed that this would totally for with them, considering the fact that they are so adorable together!**

**Brick's brother owns over half of the companies in the United Stated. His name is Boomer. Boomer really… loves his brother, even though they've had some differences. But, Boomer wants to be a better brother for Brick. He proposes a deal, to get married in a week. His love life is so… desperately in need of some help, and brother Boomer is to the rescue! Who will he meet? What kind of hearts will be broken? What kind of hearts will be loved? **

**Well, that's about it, now off to the first chapter to this story. **

**Declaimer!; I do not own anything!**

**Oh! Yeah, almost forgot, the characters may be a little different a bit, to make it seem a little bit normal. You did notice I said "A little," right? And in this story, they're undercover superheroes; so pretty much like ninja's, Spiderman, and Batman. Their identities are unknown.**

**~^o^~**

Brick's POV

I groan, my headache getting worse by the second. I shouldn't of drank that much alcohol last night. But, I think I needed it. I needed it, because I had nothing better to do. 25 and sill lonely… I hate this. I'm still lonely, but I'm the manager to most of some really good companies. No, I don't need love!

I don't need it! Work… work is my love and life! I want this!

I start typing and writing, a little this and a little that, wanting the day to go faster. _I just need some rest. _I think to myself, something to get me more awake. I take some headache pills and start typing even more.

After a couple minutes, my headache disappears and I hear a knock on my door. I take a moment to stretch and rub my eyes, making my vision a bit more visual, and I carelessly mutter, "Come in," loud enough.

I head of blonde hair caught my eye when the door opened. I look up to see my brother, smiling. Okay, something was up. He irritated the hell out of me, yet he still talked to me, after the awful comments and remarks I make.

"Brick," he smiled, sitting across me, "I want to talk to you."

"What do you want?" I ask, sitting back.

"Well, I'm concerned. You know, ever since Bubbles left me… I don't want you to end up like me. I miss her, and I'm heartbroken, but… I have a proposal for you. A deal, that you would want to open your ears up for more," I look up at him, straightening my back and sitting up, "Do you know those buildings in Washington DC?"

I move my red hair through my eyes, flipping it to my back. I didn't wear that red cap anymore… It started to get annoying, and it wasn't quite a dress code for where I worked at.

"Yes. And?" I ask.

"Well, you can be the owner of that, and manage all of the buildings in Washington, on one condition," Said Boomer.

"Eh? You do know that that could make me _millions _every month, right? Do you even know how many buildings there are in Washington?" I ask. I knew I would take the offer, but I wanted to make sure he was completely sure. The last thing I wanted to do is take advantage of my brother.

"Yes." he nodded, getting up and looking at a family photo, "But… You have to do something in return."

I hesitate for a moment. He must want something big. "Sure."

He looked back at me, and started talking, "Get married by the end of the week."

It caught me by surprise, but I didn't have to hear it again. I heard every word he said loud and clear.

"W-what? No, I can't do that! You know I don't have anybody right now! And I can't have someone falling in love with me in a week! That's impossible!" I yell.

"Brother, I could give you more time if you'd like. I can give you two weeks… or a month. But, I do not want you to end up like me… all alone."

"But I _am _alone! Don't you see? I have enough already with my brothers and my work. I am alone and would like to keep it that way!" I say, a bit calmer then before.

Boomer smirked and murmured, "It seems like you don't want the millions of dollars raining on you."

For a moment, I looked down, thinking about it. Rolling up my sleeves, trying to chill and stop sweating from the nerves he was pulling on, I finally croaked, "Fine."

Boomer smiled and turned to face me, his tresses blazing and fluttering. "That's all I wanted to hear. I have up to this week to at _least _give me full updates on how you are doing. If I see no enhancement in your love life—and trust me, I'll know—I'll give the spot to Butch."

Boomer know I hated Butch, and I would never let him win on purpose. "I'll do my best."

He knew I was going to do my best, after all, he hated Butch also. He lost us as brothers with his uncontrollable temper, and we don't have the patience for this.

I worked for the rest of the day, but my mind kept wandering. It all started as this; How the hell was I supposed to find a date? I am 25 years old and… well… never had a girlfriend! So I was completely lost at this sort of stuff.

I will _not _let Butch win.

Blossom's POV

"No, no… I miss him, that's all," Bubbles wandered off in her minds and twisted emotions about Boomer.

Ignoring her, I turned towards Buttercup, playing with her food.

"Let's go," I say, after a while, boredom killing me. "Movie time."

Buttercup and Bubbles look at me, and smile. "Leave it to sis to kill the silence and the boredom."

I smile at the response and leave off a tip at the restaurant we were currently in.

We walked to my red car, all new and shiny. Since the pink one was getting' old and the color… I wasn't feeling anymore. Red was more slick and it meant something. I don't know… I just felt pulled towards it.

Buttercup went in the passenger seat as Bubbles went in the back.

It was already past nine, and the only movie they wanted to watch was "Ted" so, they went to go and watch "Ted".

It was 40 minutes till the next one started, so they went to the small gaming center.

"Look!" Bubbles squealed, pointing to a photo booth.

I look at Buttercup as she looks at me. We shrug and decide to take a couple pictures.

Only 30 more minutes.

I groan, boredom filling me again. The only day I have off, and I am completely off. Work is pretty much I have left.

Finally, people started coming out, as if movies were over. We waited a couple more minutes and then we gave the tickets to a beautiful brunette. "Straight, 3rd one on the left." She smiled.

Ever since we were kids, we'd sit completely far from each other. So that's what we just did. A flashback popped in my head, Bubbles being clumsy and all, she almost gave out our family secret.

_We were going to watch "Beauty and the Beast", a new movie that recently came out. _

_Bubbles skipped gracefully. She seemed so happy with her new haircut she had just gotten. _

_When we entered the huge movie theater, I sat in the middle, where the good seats usually were. Bubbles and Buttercup sat not to far away as usual. _

_Throughout the movie, Bubbles screeched, squealed, laughed and cried. In the end, she crossed her arms and shot a blue energy ball at the screen. Good thing nobody was looking at her, but people screamed, running out of the movies. Professor sent daggers, not wanting his little girls to be exposed and took away._

I smile at that memory. The row that I was sitting at only had 4 seats, and then came the walking pathway. After that, about 20 seats were in a row and then it repeated with 4 at the end.

Knowing nobody would sit with me, I put my purse on the seat next to me.

As time passed and trailers came along with advertisements, the theater was starting to get filled up. I had to admit, "Ted" seemed seriously funny when it came on the trailer I saw on TV.

So I wouldn't be mad if anyone would like to sit with me. Well, a girl and her boyfriend sat next to me. And the seat next to me seemed to be the only one that was "empty", and so I offered a red-head my seat. I saw him looking around for one, and it would be mean if I hadn't offered.

He silently thanked me as he sat next to me. I only nodded.

Halfway through the movie, I drank my soda and then I heard him chuckle and tap my shoulder. I turned to him and instantly knew who he was. Brick Jojo, Brother of Boomer Jojo, who owned more than half of the U.S. companies. Of course, I have never met Boomer, even though Bubbles told me—still tells me—that she's in love with him. But it was a real honor.

I saw his lips move, but no sound. I shake my head and blink a few times, "What?"

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but… well, that's my drink." I looked down at the soda, and remembered, _When did I buy pop?_ Damn, I'm so stupid.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, let me buy you an other one!" I stood up, speed walking out of the theater. I stopped by the woman, letting her know that I had already purchased a ticket. She nodded and waved me off.

There was no line, and there weren't a lot of people.

"Uh, can I get a large coke?" I ask, noting the flavor I had tasted and the size Brick had gotten.

Not knowing Brick had followed me, I was surprised to see him behind me. "You're fast," He stated with a grand winning smile.

I would normally hear people behind me… I was practically trained to hear every footstep, considering my super hearing.

The cashier gave me the pop ad rung it up. "4.99," he affirmed.

I gave him a 5 dollar bill and he smiled, not waiting for me to say, "Keep the change."

I gave Brick his pop. He only looked at me with something in his eyes. "You know," he started off, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. It was completely rude of me."

"Well, you didn't know."

"Ah, yes, but I do know now, and the only way I could think of forgiving myself, I bought you a replacement."

"Makes sense, but I think I owe you," He said.

"Don't worry, please."

"I won't worry, only as long as you let me buy you breakfast tomorrow morning," He stated. Brick was asking me out on a date! Well, is it? I don't know… I'm only 25 and I've never been on a date! I'm going to try and act as normal as possible.

"Eh… sure. If you'd like. Just tell me the time and place and I'll meet you there."

Surprised that I reacted so calmly, I thought I was only going to just make a fool out of myself afterwards.

"What about that café called 'Le Café Del Rosa' at Little Rock Avenue?"

That was basically around the corner where I lived, so yeah, I'd make it on time for once.

"Yes, that'll do!" I smiled.

"Well, uh, it's far… It's in a suburban area out of town, so… I can pick you up if you'd like."

"I live around there. It's basically around the block from my house, so I can go walking," I said, explaining.

We finally reached the movie and sat down. When it was finally over, it was considered my most favorite movie. Although I say that everytime I see a movie at the movies, I think this is the one.

I got up and put my purse over my shoulder, making sure I had my phone. "Hey," Brick said.

I looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Well, here," He said, handing me a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on them. "That's my number. If by anyy chance one of us are late, well, You call me."

I nod, agreeing. Bubbles came behind me and hugged me, not noticing the red-head.

"Did you like the movie?" She smiled.

I nod and turn to Brick. Bubbles also turned to Brick and smiled.

"Brick, how's my very good little brother? Well, you're not my brother, but you seem like it. I miss your brother you know, tell him I said 'Hi,'," Bubbles started. That's right! She use to date Boomer! Makes sense that she's know him. "You've met Blossom! This is my sister."

"Well, I never knew… what a small world." Brick smiled. "Well, I have to go. I have to get ready for tomorrow."

And with that, we were off home.

The parking lot was half empty—we are the slowest sisters known to man… well, Buttercup got us use to it—And we walked faster when we noticed three men come out of no where.

I ushered Buttercup and Bubbles in my car and I locked the door with a button. Knowing the men wanted to influence with us, I smiled. No one was around, so no need to dress up to keep my identity hidden. They came closer, and I only smirked in what a surprise they were in.

"Want to play?"

**~^o^~**

**Well, I hope you like What I have done so far. Let me know and Review for me! If you'd like. Reviews always make my day. Ha ha, so how'd you like it? Next chapter will be up on tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, this is yet an other chapter! I hope you like it! I want to make sure that you guys know that the boys do not have any powers. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything.**

**Warning; Cursing!**

**Enjoy, lovely readers!**

**~^o^~**

Brick's POV

After leaving Blossom before I could make a fool out of myself, I headed to the bathroom. I stayed there for a bit, staring at myself in the mirror, thinking to myself about Blossom.

My mind wandered off; how could she have pink eyes? Was that normal? No, she probably had contacts on. But I have red eyes… is she like me? No way, she's just human, like me… completely normal. The doctor said he didn't know what it was.

I splashed some water on my face, half asleep from the movie.

After that, I walked out, hallways empty. Movies must have started once again.

Getting outside, I could feel the full breeze in my hair, making me stop sweating. I swear, I would chop this whole thing off, but then I'd miss it.

Walking slowly to my car, in the corner of my eyes, I see a pink flash. It disappeared quickly, but I couldn't help but turn around. It was Blossom standing and smirking at three guys… no, thief's, that were unconscious on the floor. Probably dead. Only God knows what happened. But I don't, which was really bothersome.

Something in my mind was telling me to go running to her, scoop her off her feet and hold her, but that was being too forward. I just got in my black car that was all the way at the end of the dark parking lot.

But I still couldn't sleep at night. I kept on thinking, _Is that my imagination or was that flash real? No, forget it, you'll see her tomorrow. _And with that, I fell asleep on a soft pillow.

Blossom's POV

"Where are those tights?" I shouted from my room. The tights were actually made of leather and it had flower shapes cut through them, and I still called them tights.

Bubbles was crashing at my place ever since she and Boomer finished it off.

And she has been wearing some of my clothing.

"They're right here!" I heard her voice, a blue streak passing by me. She threw it on my head and I couldn't help but smile, she had washed it.

"Thanks."

"Here you go!" Bubbles handed me a huge sweater, that usually slips off one of my shoulders. Bubbles thinks it's 'sexy' when I wear it for my pajamas.

"No-" I started off, but she interrupted me.

"No, no, I know everything about fashion, and I want you to wear this. You have to impress Brick!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, hesitating for a moment.

"Fine," I mutter, slipping it on over the brown tank top I had on. It looked pretty good. The sweater was plain, and it was clinging on my right shoulder, while the other side of it has slipped. The 'tights' were well fitting. And my shoes… I forgot about them.

I turned around to see Bubbles pulling my leg, trying to get some flats on me. They were just plain and black, with a black bow on the tip. The other one was the same, but the black bow was tilted a bit.

"Now, time for your hair!" Bubbles squealed.

"Bubbles, I'm only going to get coffee with Brick and then head to work; simple as that. So don't worry about my hair."

But before I knew it, she was almost done styling my hair. Damn it, I never get to say no to her.

They were lovely beach curls. She finally did my make-up, and I was finally off.

Re-assuring me she'd clean and take care, I nodded and started to walk at normal pace for a few hundred feet.

_Minutes later… _

I opened the door, the sent of pancakes, muffins, baked goods, chocolate and coffee were detected with my super smell. I scanned the big area, searching for Brick. Then, a red-head caught my eye, just a few steps away. It was crowded, so he wouldn't be able to see me quite yet. I started towards him, a big grin plastered on my face.

"Hey!" I say, happily.

He snapped up, blood eyes coming at me. _I didn't notice the red color before… must be wearing contacts. _I couldn't help but stare for a moment, but he got up and pulled out the seat across from his. Such a gentleman. I smile, sitting down properly.

"You look beautiful this morning, where ya' headed?" He smiled like a fool, which only warmed my heart.

"Well, after this, I'm going to work." I grinned, hearing laugher, mumbling, talking, whispering, heart beats, tapping foots, blinking… well, my sense of hearing was very well.

A blonde waitress came from behind me. I made sure to detect her clinging shoes far from here, it was pretty loud. When she had made it to the table, her face was covered in messed up make-up. Her eyes were brown, I could tell she has been crying earlier… and raged.

"What do you want?" She spat, looking at Brick and then me. She seemed to hate me—I could tell by her heartbeat going at a faster rate—and frown even more when I didn't answer, and only stared.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, breathing even harder. Maybe she was bi polar? Nah, that couldn't be it. But I decided to play this little _game _to see what she will do.

"Well, you, of course. What did you think I was looking at?" I said that calmly. As if she'd really hurt me.

"Uhm, leave her alone. I would like a large coff-" He was interrupted by the Blonde slamming her fists on the table.

"Listen, bitch," She started. I managed to get a glimpse of her nametag… Brittany. "What does he see in _you_? Ugliness, of course. He wants to use you, like he uses everything else. He's going to make you cry. I hate that you are just sitting here all happy, smiling and laughing. I hate you! I want to fight your ass! I was in martial arts, so bring it bitch!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, now listen to _me_. I know I'm not ugly, I know girls are way prettier than me. And I am so happy! A fight? Bring it! I'm so scared."

People stopped to watch at the commotion. Brittany threw a fist, and I caught it easily.

"Stop it!" Brick said, grabbing Brittany. Next thing I knew she was on the floor, rubbing her injured head.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked, brushing away the strands of hair covering my face.

I nod and smile. "Let's go."

We walked out and headed to the parking lot. He was offering me a ride to my job, of course.

Brick's POV

At the red light, I looked at her, sitting and leaning towards the chilly window. Her crème skin shined through the sun's rays. But then the reflection disappeared, which meant the weather guy was right.

Her orange hair was long and silky, strands of it I wanted to keep. The felt so good, I think they are too beautiful. Her lips had a pink hue, and they were full. They were pretty when she smiled.

But what caught me the most was her eyes. They are so pretty. I still wonder if they are contacts. Maybe I should ask her…

"Are those contacts?" I ask, making her head pop up. She smiled and shook her head, no.

"I don't know, the doctor says he doesn't know what's wrong with me. But it's normal to me, I guess. What about you?"

"Same." I shrugged.

After a while, staring at her glorious figure, I heard beeping and honks come from behind me. I snap up, looking at the now yellow-light. Not wanting to wait, I zoom the yellow-light and leave the rest of the cars with the red light.

The directions Blossom had told me were similar to where I always head to work. And, astounded that the peach-color haired woman that she worked at the same exact building as I did.

"What floor do you work on?" I ask.

"46." She smiled.

"Ah, I work on floor 63. You know who I am, but I never see you."

"That's because I type and write down the sales everyday. There are a lot, ya'know."

"Makes sense. Well, I'll make sure to drop by your office at the end of the day!"

She nods as she pressed the button with the number "63" on top. Well, I should of let her go first, but she only smiled and then pressed the button "46" and leaned on the wall.

She always seemed so calm. How did she do it?

But, nothing could have prepared me for the next few minutes. The door slipped open, and Boomer was there, with all of my co-workers and assistances, a big white cake.

"You're getting married Brick! I'm so happy for you!" My mother, Catherin, came from no where.

On the cake, it had letters written out, and then I made out the words. "Marriage?"

Boomer smiled and looked at Blossom. "She the one?" Asked Boomer, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Eh?" Blossom seemed she couldn't talk, but she spat out some words. "M-marriage? You took me on a-a date, and you're engaged? You know, you're an ass hole." Blossom only stared at me, hurt in her eyes. I couldn't say anything to her, because by the time I said it, the elevator door was closed and she was going back down.

"Boomer!" I growled, ready to punch him to a pulp.

"Yes?" He sing-songed behind me. He thought this was a joke!

"You're dead!"

And with that, everyone who worked there left. They probably were hiding! But, I was so sure I was going to beat the crap out of Boomer.

I was sure of it.

**~^o^~**

**Well, you know, I don't want to rush in this, I want to make it LONG. So don't worry, I still have a lot to go! **

**But why goes Blossy care? Oh, yeah, I bet she has a crush on him!**

**Well, I hope this is enough!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Warning!: Cursing!**

**Enjoy you lovely readers!**

**~^o^~**

Brick's POV

"Die!" I moan. He hasn't left me alone, and since he doesn't want to leave me alone, I'll just choke him. Just like I'm doing now…

"Brick!" His secretary called, trying to pull me off. Her attempt was effete with the last couple of pulls, but then, something sent me flying across the room. Long, blonde hair caught my eye, and then everything went as a blur.

The next thing I knew was… that blue girl I saw on TV. She was shown on the news, after saving a little family from drowning last week. She wore her baby blue mask and suit, letting her hair out. It was made like that, a mask covering her face but the blonde hair slumped all the way sown to her butt. It looked familiar… but I don't know. It was quite an honor to be standing… well, laying in front of her like this; I've never seen her up close. There was also a jade green one and a pink one. I liked the pink one the most.

The Blonde superhero lifted Boomer up and flew out of the window, leaving behind a blue streak.

I looked out of the window and out of nowhere, a green streak followed. But no pink. When I turned around, there she was. The Pink superhero. Her hair was all the way to her lower thigh, almost her knee. It reminded me of Blossom's hair. And the leather, spandex suit. It fit her perfectly, just like Blossom's outfit on our first date.

"You _should _die," Was all she said. Perplexed, I scratch my head.

"Why?" I ask… not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because you hurt Blossom!" She shouted. From her movements, and reaction to what she had just said, I could tell she was sad, and that she regretted what she had said.

"I know." I looked down at my feet, "But I'm going to plea for forgiveness… to start over. Because… I really like her. And I never wanted to do this, Boomer and his ass… He, well, he and I made a deal that me and him had made. I'm going to Blossom right now."

I took the elevator, pressing number "46". It took a while—to me—and it finally opened. I looked for her on the large floor, asked for her, and soon found her office all the way in the end. It was empty when I opened the door and the window was wide open.

"I should wait for her to come back," I muter to myself.

I sit on a seat. Her office was pretty big. She kept it organized, clean and… organized. She had a family photo, also. I squinted at the family. There were 3 little girls in front of a guy that looked like a scientist and a beautiful young lad with orange, curly hair. Names were printed on them.

"Mrs. Bellum," I whisper, reading the sloppy handwriting.

"Professor," I rub my fingers over his name. This all seemed too familiar.

"Buttercup," She seemed too familiar.

"Bubbles," _Bubbles… She's the one that loves Boomer._

"Blossom," I stare at her childhood figure. She seemed too happy. But this family, I heard it. Maybe if… I look them up.

I pull out my phone and go to Google. I type in "Mrs. Bellum, Townsville," and it searched her quickly. After reading a couple of paragraphs, one catches my eyes. I read it out loud.

"_Mrs. Bellum. Married to the Professor, lives happily in Townsville. She use to work with the Girls. The ones who saved the days all the time. She knows their identities. She worked for the Mayor before she met Professor Utonium."_

That was big, she must've made a lot of money. No wonder she sounded familiar. I speak to her and talk about the city and the crime rates once a month.

I look up Professor Utonium. The only thing that seemed to pop up was _"Cure for Cancer," _No way.

Her father found the cure for cancer. Her mother worked for this whole town. But what do they do? They are _bound _to do something no other normal person could do… they have to.

And I'm going to find out.

Bubbles' POV

"Boomer!" I shook Boomer who was now in my bed, laying there. There were a couple bruises on his neck; Brick had a tight grip. Not only was I pissed at him for making my lovely sister mad, he was hurting Boomer! No! Good thing I slipped in just in time to save him. And good thing he wasn't awake to find out who I was when I took off my mask.

Boomer fluttered his eyes open. He looked around, and then at me. "Bubbles." He moved my hair away from my face, smiling. I loved it when he smiled.

"Bubbles, what I did, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of stayed out that long for that whole week and had you worry. I never want you to leave me again," He said, tears streaming down his face.

That wasn't the reason on why I left him.

It was to keep me and my sisters' identities. But, I was finally ready to tell him.

"Boomer. It's not that. I have a secret to tell you," I start off.

Boomer's POV

"Remember that girl that saved your building from getting robbed weeks ago?" Bubbles asked. Why would she be asking me about this? I only nod.

"Well… That girl in the baby blue suit," She started, but then stopped. She looked for a moment, and I made her look at my eyes. Her eyes warmed up after looking in mine. "It was… me."

I know what she had said… But it had made me confused.

"… And… So are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup."

"No way! Prove it! Make that little blue energy ball!" I was happy. She sat next to me and pulled out her hand, making a blue energy ball, lighting up the room. It was such an amazing light.

"I'm telling you this because…" She couldn't finish. I got up and hugged her, smiling like a damn fool.

"I love you," She whispered.

Caught off guard, I smile. I never knew the day would finally come. "I love you too!" I hugged her tighter and looked at her.

Our lips connected for the very first time in a very long time. I missed these lips. I really did.

"Are you going to be with me forever?" I ask after our kiss.

"Yes. I want to move back with you."

"Please do… I miss you too much, I'm bothering my brother for marriage so he wouldn't end up like me. By the way, I have to fix that."

I pull out my phone and dialed his number, preparing for the worst.

**~^o^~**

**Well? How'd you like it? Ha ha, I hope you liked it. Please review? If you'd like. Well, I'm going off to sleep. **

**Bye!**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, they are making me smile and smile everyday!**

**Well, will Brick find out Blossom's secret?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Warning: Cursing. **

**Enjoy!**

**~^o^~**

Buttercup's POV

I sat in my office, my shift almost over. Although it was morning, I had worked all night. I am more awake in the night, and after work, I go patrolling around the city to find crime.

"Buttercup, you can go home now," Said my boss. I took a deep breath and started walking from behind the counter. I felt him staring at my back. I tried to get past him, but something stopped me. My boss grabbed my wrist and smirked.

"Don't you want to stay with _me _a little longer?" He asked. His grip was tight, maybe for a normal human, but not me. I felt my hair being tugged a bit and I noticed he was stroking it. I get even more annoyed and effortlessly get out of his grip. "Get off of me."

Mitch pulled my hair to the point where I could bleed. And then everything confused me. Next thing I knew was that I was on the floor, looking at Mitch knocked out. Then, somebody helped me up from behind me. I turned to meet dark, green eyes. Spiky black hair, and full lips. He had on a white polo shirt and black jeans. I noticed the chucks only a minute after gazing at his glorious figure.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His pleasant voice flowed in my ears, making me blush. _You never blush, Buttercup! What the hell is wrong with you? _My inner voice kept on saying things that I usually would say, but he was changing me, holding me like this.

"Y-yes!" I say, pushing him softly. I wanted to be away from him, but I wanted to be smashed up on him. No air between us.

My phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID. It was Blossom. "H-hello?" I answer.

"_Meet on top of my building." _Her voice came.

"On my way." I closed the phone and looked at the handsome man before me.

"Thank you." I say, bolting off. Before he could see me, I jumped up to the building's roof and changed into my suit.

After that, a zoomed away, to Blossom's work.

I couldn't stop blushing.

Once there, I met Blossom and Bubbles on top of the roof. "We need to get inside without getting caught. Preferably this top window." Blossom started to open the window and jumped in. I followed after Bubbles. Bubbles went first into a room, an angry expression. I looked in, seeing a blonde getting chocked by a red-head. I don't know what made Bubbles freak, but she jumped in, pushing the red-head as hard as she could, sending him flying. A woman secretary came running out of the room terrified.

Bubbles checked his pulse and let out a breath she was holding in for who knows how long now. Relieved, she picked him up and flew out of a window. I decided to follow her, to make sure she was okay. I felt that red-head staring at us, though. Blossom was still in that office. He better not try anything with her.

Brick's POV

Sweating, I look up, "Blossom Utonium," and she came up. I read a paragraph.

"_Blossom Utonium. Was a straight A student at Pokey Oaks High, and passed College effortlessly. She is outstanding. After passing college, she became mysterious. Nobody knew about her. Only her sisters; Buttercup and Bubbles. All they have records of is that they worked with Mrs. Bellum and the Mayor of Townsville. They meant a lot to the Mayor. Mrs. Bellum is their adoptive mother. They live out of town in a suburban area." _

Adoptive mother? Mrs. Bellum? Hmmm… I am so confused.

Well, maybe you should say sorry to her.

I turn around ready to take off, but Blossom was already was already there. "What are you doing in my office?" She spat.

"Eh? Uh, I wanted to say sorry, and so you weren't here… I waited. I want to explain myself." I sit in front of her.

"Okay then, explain yourself."

"Alright. You know Boomer, right? Well, he was not… sane without Bubbles. So, he didn't want me to end up like him and… well, he was forcing me to make a deal. I could own all of the buildings and… get millions. I need to find my love before this month ends."

"So you're basically using me?"

"I was never using you! We were never in a relationship! I wanted to get to know you and _then _make a move! I'm no good at this stuff, so… well, yeah! And I wasn't thinking of meeting someone at the movies! I wanted to get my mind off the whole deal!" I wanted to yell, shout, but my voice was off. It went to high pitched, whispers and my normal voice.

I look at Blossom and she looks at me, blushing. Warmth crept up to my cheeks, and before I knew it, I was blushing.

"O-oh."

After minutes of silence, my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Boomer.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Aye, Brick! How you doin'? Well, I'm over at Bubbles, so don't worry about me. I'll have Butch pick me up." I took a deep breath; his voice annoyed the hell out of me.

"Alright, bye." I looked back to Blossom.

_Well, this is it… _"Blossom, would you want to have dinner at my place tomorrow night?" I ask.

It took a moment for her to answer, but I got an answer. "Sure."

And with that, my day was once again bright and happy.

Butch's POV

"What do you mean I have to pick your lazy ass up? Where are you?" I yell into the phone while getting in my car.

"I'm over at Bubbles. Uh, she can't drive me home, so come in 5 minutes. Buttercup might answer the door; ask for me. Adios!"

And that was the end of the line. Buttercup? Hmm, seems familiar.

I drove to the suburban area he mentioned earlier. I finally found the house, and quickly jogged. To make matters worse, it was raining. It soothed my headaches, but I was still mad.

I knock on the door and the next thing I see are jade green eyes.

"Y-you?" The girl asked, wide-eyed.

"Eh? I-I was sure Boomer gave me the right address… his little ass-"

"Oh! Boomer is here! I'm just here with my sister helping her pack up. Uh, come in!" She ran upstairs really fast.

I closed the door behind me, and followed her.

I came up into a baby blue room and saw boomer laying on the bed, bruises on his neck.

"Brick?" I ask.

"Yup." He smiled. He always had an up-beat attitude; just like a child.

"Butch!" Bubbles popped up in front of me. "Have you met my sister, Buttercup?"

I looked over to the girl, smiling and blushing.

She made my heart beat even faster.

No, I wasn't in love with her already! No!

We heard a door slam downstairs.

Blossom's POV

I slammed the door behind me, happy a bit. Wow, so much happened today.

"I'm home!" I yell out, flopping on the couch, grabbing the remote and start to watch some TV.

Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup and a boy that looked similar to Boomer. He had green eyes… and I couldn't help but think that Buttercup and the guy looked like a great couple.

"Hello, welcome to my home." I laid on the couch, watching a movie.

Butch and Boomer left moments after, leaving Buttercup to go and Bubbles to get packing out of my house.

Finally, I'm getting my home back… all alone.

I loved being alone.

And I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**~^o^~**

**Well, something is going to happen tomorrow, and here is the chapter.**

**Did you like it? How am I doing so far?**

**Well, I hope you like it.**

**Have a very nice day!**

**Tomorrow is my birthday! **

**Friday the 13****th****. ;O**

**Haha, well, goodbye! **

**~Midnight Swagger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Well, this is my next chapter… **

**And I can't wait till you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Warning: Cursing.**

**~^o^~**

I lay on my queen bed, uncomfortable from all of the pillows. "I need more pillows!" I screeched; my voice was going out a bit… "And water!"

Servants came rushing in, bringing pillows and water for me. They turned on the air conditioner making it colder. It was time for my sleep. "Princess, did you know that Brick needs to get married by the end of the month?" A brunette servant peeped up.

The statement caught me by surprise. I looked at the servant, pissed as hell. "He's mine! Mine mine mine mine! He was my boyfriend in high school! So, that means I am destined to marry him. Robin!" I called my assistant. She came rushing in as well.

Robin has gotten prettier than when I knew her from our child hood. Her brown, chocolate hair was longer, and her blue eyes were more… Noticeable. Her body was… we.., a lot of men would want that body.

"Robin, set up a meeting for Brick Jojo," I say. She smiles and nods, writing something down on her note pad. I remember she was good friends with 3 weird girls. They were always alert for a kid. What made them so alert? Were they scared? Ha, some weaklings. But, they were Robin's best friends, and they didn't like me.

They didn't want me to know a secret… Maybe I should ask Robin…

"Everyone leave. Robin; you stay." I notice she covers her eyes with her bangs, not wanting me to look in her eyes.

Everyone squirmed away, and I quickly stepped out of my bed. I could sense fear from her. I noticed her breathing hitched when I was inches away from her, my curly hair brushing her face.

I stepped back, looking out of a nearby window. It had a nice view of the ocean.

"Robin, remember those 3 lame-o girls when we were in high school?" I ask, playing with my hair. I couldn't help but remember one of them the most—the one with pink eyes. Her name was… Boosum. No, Blosshun. No, it was Blossom. Blossom.

"Yes." Her voice sounded like she hasn't used it in a while.

"I knew you were close with them… I knew they had a secret. What was it?"

"They had no such secret. I will be going now." Robin turned to walk away, but I grabbed her by her hair, pulling as hard as I can. After a few moments of struggling, she finally gave in and fell on the floor, blood sprinkling down her head. I pulled her a little too hard.

But I didn't care.

I gripped her head, making her look in my eyes.

"Tell me or you're fired."

Her eyes where trembling by now, and her blood was the only thing that was colorful on her face. Her face was all pale.

"N-never," She muttered.

I smirk, amused of how long we have been playing this game.

"Tell me!" I punched her on the nose. She was twitching by now and the nose looked a bit too… tilted.

Robin used all her strength to get up and tumble to the door. "Robin, if you don't tell me, things will get ugly."

"No, I will never tell you." And with that, she slammed my door, leaving me a bloody mess.

"The bitch could've cleaned," I growled.

I step over the puddle of blood and make it to my desk. I look through a pile of pictures through the cabinets. Finally, I found a special red-head. Brick.

"I will have you Brick." I whisper, looking at the class photo. An other red-head caught my eye. She was a cutie pie, but I envied her. Somehow, I felt like she was going to be in my way of being with Brick.

I turn and dial a particular number on my phone.

"I have a job for you."

"_Go on," _The tone of his seemed like he was interested.

"I want you to find Blossom Utonium and tell me where she lives."

"_Alright," _Said the strange voice.

"And, see if she has any influence with Brick Jojo."

"_Will that be all, Princess Morbucks?" _

I beam, happy.

"That will be all."

And that was the end of the line. I jump on my bed, ready to go to sleep. Robin is getting fired, Blossom will tell me her secret and I will marry Brick.

Easy as pie.

**~^o^~**

**Well, this was a bit short, but I couldn't write more because I'm a bit busy today.**

**Well, I wanted to add a problem in this. And guess who's the problem?**

**Princess!**

**Ha ha, well, how will Blossom be captured? Will she be hurt, or a certain pink superhero will make her safe and sound?**

**Ha. Well, I hope you all have a nice day!**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm back!**

**Sorry about that people, I don't have a lot of time right now.**

**Haha, well here's the other chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only made up the names that are in this story. If they are real, I do not own them. I only own the plot and the computer I am typing this in.**

**Warning: Cursing.**

**Enjoy, lovely readers!**

**~^o^~**

Blossom's POV

"C'mon Blossom, my favorite shop is just around the corner!" Bubbled squealed. We were in the city, looking for Bubbles' favorite shop. She wanted to help me find nice outfits for me.

I turn my car to the left and countless stores appeared. They were all smashed right next to each other.

The Salon, Mikes Café, Nail Beauty Salon, Queen Hair, Color Blast, and so much more. On the end of the street, we found the biggest one, lighted up in pink. It was called "Fashion Forever Nine," and it looked really cool. I parked next to the sidewalk and popped out of my car. Bubbles was so exited, she bolted for the door, almost using her super speed. I clasp onto her wrist, stopping her.

"Sorry, just a little exited to come with my sister." She fixed her hair quickly, not wanting to walk in like a mess—unlike me.

We walked in the huge store and clothes were the only thing I could see.

"The good ones are upstairs," Said Bubbles, walking towards the elevator.

I pressed the 'up' button and the elevator opened quickly.

It surprised me when I walked out of the elevator. There was a poster of me, Bubbles and Buttercup in out 'hero' form.

And we signed it. I don't remember signing anything… hmmm…

_Moments later…_

"Ahh!" I scream, clothes being piled on top of me.

"Oh, and try this one on too! Oh my goodness! This dress! Try this one on," Bubbles kept it going.

I tried everything she gave me—which was really a pain in the ass—but she was having so much fun, I couldn't ruin it.

A white dress caught my eyes. It was silky, and it had a black belt going around it, with a bow in the back. The bow was tied up and the ends ran out just above the but. It was strapless, also. It was the cutest one there, and I instantly fell in love with it. I put the stack of clothing in a pink cart that bubbles had and jogged over to the dress. "Bubbles! This is the one!"

But everything went blurry, and I felt dizzy, but I remembered falling down and then blackness.

_Darkness. That's all I saw, but then a big, white portal popped up. Since it was the only light, I flew towards it. I looked in it and I was… happy._

_I was grinning like a fool. Bubbles was getting stacks of white dresses, piling it up. "Bubbles! This is the one!"_

_I widened my eyes when I choose a huge wedding dress from the racks. It was beautiful, and I wanted it. _

_Bubbles started squealing._

"_He's going to love it!"_

_Just then, Buttercup came floating in. Why was she floating! She's going to expose us!_

_I started floating too, happy as can be… what is happening?_

"_No!" I yell; I didn't want our family to be took away._

"No!" I shot up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. Bubbles burst in and smiled.

"You're okay! What the hell happened?" Bubbles hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It was the heat. What time is it?" I say.

"It's only 6, two ours till your date. If you're feeling well, you should start getting ready."

I nod, floating to my bathroom.

What a headache.

Brick's POV

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yell of the burning potatoes. The chicken caught on fire and all of the macaroni and cheese were spilled on the floor. The blender was still going on, so I opened it. Hey, I didn't know it was going to explode.

I give up, walking out of my kitchen, dialing Blossom's number.

"Hello?" I heard her voice seep through the phone and into my ears.

"Blossom, it's Brick! How 'bout we just meet at the Chinese Buffet? Something came up and-"

"Alright, bye."

And that was then end of the line. Well, took me by surprise but… well, something must've been up.

Eh, it wasn't much, I'll ask about it later.

Princess' POV

"No, I quit!" Robin sneered.

"Don't — I need you!" I yell, desperate.

"No. And I'm telling Blossom and Brick what you're planning. You're planning to _kill _her? Just because of your high school crush is choosing to marry her? They don't even know if he's marrying her!"

"B-but-"

"If you're going to kill Blossom, I'm quitting. _And _telling her about your plan!"

"You're lying!" I run to grab her hair, but she hit me on the sides, making me… paralyzed. By now, I was on the floor.

"W-what did you do to me?" I practically am freaking out, but I can't move a bit!

"It's called Dim Mak. A martial arts I've practice for _years._ If you really listen to me when I talk, you would've know. I've temporarily paralyzed you."

"Guards!" I yell, not much coming out. "Guards!"

Robin started bolting towards the door, but 3 men showed up.

"Arrest her, throw her in jail to rot!" I spat.

The 3 men started charging at her, but when I closed my eyes, I heard 3 thuds and an "Oof!"

Opening my eyes, I see the 3 men on the floor, knocked out and hear faint footsteps.

"Damn it!" I squirm.

My arm was still stiff and I can hardly move, but it was enough to grab my phone and call my hit man — the guy from earlier.

"_Yes?" _

"Kill Robin Sleeth… Now!" I yell. That was the end of the line, and I smirk in victory, waiting for my limbs to work properly.

Robin's POV

I run as fast as I could and get into my car.

I went as far as can be from her, driving and making random turns. I park in front of a Chinese Buffet. It looked tasty, and there were so many windows to let light in, so I could keep an eye of any guards. After I park my car, I jog into the Buffet and get ready for a big feast.

After running that much, I've built up an appetite.

But, orange hair caught my view. The only person I know that has orange hair in Townsville is Blossom.

"Blossom!" I yell. The figure turned around, only to reveal a guy's face. Brick.

"Oh, goodness, Brick! I need to talk to you and Blossom! ASAP!" I freak out, running in the direction Brick was going. I finally catch a glimpse of more orange hair.

"Blossom!"

Blossom's POV

I turn around to hear my name being called. It was… Robin. An old best friend.

"Blossom! Princess Morbucks — She's trying to k-" And then everything happened so quickly, but I was able to make out what it was. A bullet, straight to her head. Her pale face had blood running down her face now, and she fell to the floor. She was lifeless.

"Robin!" I scream. I get out of the booth, not sure what to do. I looked at where the bullet came from and saw tiny movement on the highest building. There where cracks in the glass, too. Furry filled my body.

"Robin, I will find out who did this to you and kill them!" I yell, and then the workers huddled around her body.

"Blossom," Brick said, pulling me out of the doors. "It's not safe for you here!"

We went into the parking lot. Tears where streaming down my cheeks.

"No!" I yell. I get out of his grip easily.

"Bloss-"

"The guy… The guy who shot Robin is on the roof of that building," I state, pointing up to the very high building.

"Even if we where to go up there, he would be gone! Do you even _know_ how slow those elevators are?"

"I didn't mean that! I… have a way."

"Then show me." Brick crosses his arms.

I start floating. Brick looks at me, wide-eyed. And then, I go super sonic speed to the building, leaving a pink streak behind me.

I step up on the building, seeing the guy there, packing up his gun.

I form a pink energy ball in my hand. The guy turned around, surprised. I noticed that I was breathing deeply, anger and rage taking over. Of course, he would be masked, that… low life bastard.

I was ready to kill him.

Oh, you have no idea.

**~^o^~**

**Well, what did you think? **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Can't wait to upload the next chapter!**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here you go!**

**I hope you like this one.**

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**~^o^~**

Brick's POV

Blossom started floating in mid air now. I was in complete surprise; in awe. When she passed me, I felt a strong gust of wind blow my hair back. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. The streak was still there, only that the pink was fading away. I remember that streak. I remember it.

_Screams are all I heard. I look up to find a man in a black suit and a black mask, pointing a gun to my head. I could see his little smirk through his mask and I knew he was proud of himself right now. This infuriated me._

"_Hands in the air!" He yelled. A lady friend came from behind him and smirked. She was a known criminal — Seduca. Seduca used men. She hypnotized them to make them do whatever they want, or she'd do something in return. Something involving the word slutty, as an award in return. Men who where desperate would only listen to her. But the fact that they were trying to rob this building that I managed and my brother owned… let's just say Boomer wouldn't be too happy. _

_She pushed me to the floor and before I knew, I had my hands tied together. Seduca pulled me up and jumped out of the window. _

_The wind felt good, but I don't remember how it quite felt because I was facing death there, and I had more things to worry about that how the gusts of wind were feeling on my body at the moment. _

_I started yelling, barking for help. This was a desperate situation, I just wanted the damn air force to catch me. _

_Closing my eyes, plummeting to my death, I felt an abrupt stop. I open my eyes and see orange hair, and a pink latex suit. I can feel the lady smiling through her mask. _

_She put me down and cut of the martial that was used to hold me. When I turned around to thank her, all I faced was a pink, fading streak. She left that quick. I wanted to hug her, the heroine. I wanted to know all about her. Where her powers a machine built in the latex suit or was it all herself. _

"Blossom," I whisper. I close my eyes, "I want to thank you."

I couldn't move. My mind was telling me to go home, but somehow, I felt bemused and weakened. I felt my body shut down and blurring. "Help," I try to get out but it was only a whisper. I catch myself with my car, feeling too dizzy. I get up and start staggering to the door of my car, trying to get to some water. I couldn't make it, sweat was cascading down my neck and dripping.

The last thing I saw before my eyes was a blue shimmer in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't make out what it was, but that was when I fell and darkness consumed me.

Blossom's POV

"Get out of here! A lady like you wouldn't want to die!" The guy sounded threatening, but it didn't scare me. Nothing scared my. The cheap mask hardly covered his face… or was it my x-ray vision?

"How'd you get up here anyway?" He roared. I could tell he was mad.

"You! You killed my friend!" I yell. I didn't noticed I used my super sonic voice on him, making him fall off of the huge sky scraper. I hesitated, _do I want him to die like this? _I growl, running towards the edge and diving. I met up with the guy halfway down, but I wasn't ready to catch him. So, I kicked him making him go flying up in the air, back to the hard roof. Once I step up there, he was no where in sight.

I look around the vents and the cylinders that where up on the roof, but no sign. His gun was still up here, so I doubt he would've left. I hear a large "Boom!" and I turn around. All I see is a rocket charging at me. I let the rocket hit me, making a huge, dark hole in the roof, which I fell in.

Killer's POV

My hands where practically sweating. I was shaking, lucky me to get a good shot of that… freak. I don't know why, but my body was moving to the big hole on the roof. I tried to squirm away, but it didn't let me. Before I knew, I was facing the big hole.

I look in the dark hole, two orbs lighting up and getting bigger and bigger. The woman got out and started floating, but she was wearing a latex suit. Pink. She was the one who stopped me from robbing that company. Owned by the famous Boomer Jojo. She was the one who caught the man who managed that building. The pink heroin.

Her eyes where glowing pink, she was shaking, the two orbs where huge and facing me.

"W-who are you?" I ask, stuttering.

"Your worst," She stopped everything and closed her eyes, but the orbs got bigger and bigger, "Nightmare!"

Before I knew, the pink orbs filled my eyes and I felt a quick burning sensation. I had no time to react, though.

And that was when darkness consumed everything.

Blossom's POV

I felt 1OO times better after seeing his flesh turn into ashes. Police busted through the locked door up on the roof, pointing a gun to me.

"Hands up! You are arrested!"

I didn't care what they did, they weren't going to find my identity. I jumped off of the building and went to City Hall. I wanted to see my mother and tell her everything that happened this day, and to the mayor to tell the police officers to leave me alone.

I wanted to just go away, for a while. Just… go.

Because I knew Brick wouldn't love me for who I am. So it's just pointless living.

**~^o^~**

**Well, kinda short, but that's all I wanted to write for today. **

**Well, I'm off to go to the movies with my buds!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, sorry for the longest pause ever. **

**Hurt myself but I'm okay!**

**I think this is a great way to start up this story.**

**~^o^~**

"Hello?" I answer my annoyingly ringing phone.

"Blossom, where are you! I don't want you to get lost. It's been 3 years, ya' know," Bubble mumbled.

"Don't worry, I still know my surroundings, I'll be there in minutes. Do not worry."

Yep. That's right. After having a little breakdown, not wanting to see Brick again because I was afraid of rejection, I left. I know, it wasn't the smartest. But it was the only thing I could think of.

I left to live with a friend and missed Robin's funeral, but I know she will be in my heart. Everyday.

I wonder how everything changed. My hair has grown longer, and now it went to my knees instead of my upper thighs. I wonder how my sisters has changed. Bubbles kept my house up and clean, not wanting it to be dirty.

I could feel sweat streaming down my forehead and then my cheek. I dozed off, thinking if I should see Brick again. After talking to Mrs. Bellum that day, it felt like there was no other choice.

"_Mrs. Bellum!" I burst through the ceiling, sobbing in my mask. It was getting hard to breath, so I slipped it off and ran to her. I caught her by surprise, but she hugged me. _

"_What's wrong with my baby?" She asked, nervous. She was lost when it came to parenting, but she tried. Even though I told her to stop calling me 'baby'. _

"_My-my… close friend found out who I was and I don't want to confront him!" I sob into her shoulder. This meant that a practically cared for him. _

"_Well, not a lot of people seem to like people who are different. They will judge you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe you should take a break? Go away for a while. I bet that will lift your spirits, and then confront him."_

_It made total sense._

And so that's what I did.

But I'm back.

"Excuse me lady, but we're here."

I snapped up from my daydream and paid the guy.

I got my suitcases out of the Taxi and jogged up to my door.

Well, this is it.

I open the door letting myself in, but the atmosphere didn't feel right. I rub my eyes a bit, to see if I hear anything. Heartbeats. Two of them fast, and one of them at a steady pace.

There was an intruder in our home.

I jog up silently and hear mumbling.

"Once I capture my dear Blossom, I will have Brick all to myself!" I noticed that annoying, high-pitched voice. Princess Morbucks.

After thinking about it, I open the door so they can capture me and let my sisters go.

"Here she is right now!"

Princess hasn't changed a bit. The same old ratchet bitch I knew in high school, jealous of me being cheer captain.

Princess smirked as I felt a pair of hands grab mine. I turn to see the same dude who killed Robin. This made my heart leap and speed up. "How are you alive?" I whisper.

He looked into my eyes, and I guess he remembered me, letting go and running as far as possible.

"What the hell?" Princess yelled. I look to her and smirk, she didn't win this time.

I grab a piece of cloth and tie it to her hand after struggling to get her still and pushing her to the damn floor. I come home and more drama. Hell. It's hell.

I untie Buttercup and Bubbles. "What the hell? How'd they capture you?"

"They threatened to kill s a random person from the streets, so we instantly gave up."

I nod, crossing my arms. I could hear Bubbles in the background calling the police.

This is just so annoying.

"Yes. Okay. I'll call her husband too," Bubbles said to the officer.

I widened my eyes, freezing in place. "Wait… what?"

**~^o^~**

**I know, I know. Not the longest, but I don't have a lot of time. I'm going to go to an event and my friends wanted me to face paint some kids in an event. So, I won't be on tomorrow, so that means no story tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading my story. **

**Review!**

**~Midnight Swagger**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm super busy lately. I hope you like this story. It's not at all what you think it's going to turn out a bit. Trust me, because when I came up with the idea, I was surprised myself. See, I surprised myself. Awesomeness. (:**

**Hope you guys like it. **

**~^o^~**

"Oh, well a year after you left, Buttercup threw Mitch Mitchleson to jail; along with Princess Morbucks. A year later Princess got out, before we knew, Mitch and the Bitch where in a relationship. Mitch is a good kid now, but cares a lot about this bitch; which is hard to believe," Bubbles started, eyeing princess. "I can't believe she strikes this soon, you're going back to jail princess."

Princess tried to get out of the cloth I tied her up with, but she couldn't.

Buttercup floated in the room with coffee in her hand. She was floating! I open my mouth, getting ready to say something, but Princess was already staring. She hd something in her eyes. I bet it was hate and envy.

"Oh yeah, we got exposed. Mom and Dad didn't want us to hide anymore, after he got the news that you were leaving for a while. He told the whole world down at city hall, and it was all over the news. I thought you knew!" Bubbles explained.

I nod, not ready to use my powers yet. There was one thing on my mind. "What about Brick? Where is Boomer?"

"Boomer already knew. Brick has just been hanging out with us ever since you left. Everyday he says he misses you. You should go see him."

"You mean… he _wants_ to see me?" I say, widening my eyes. I jump on the bed and cross my legs, getting comfortable.

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Buttercup asked.

"Uhm, well I thought he'd think I was weird as hell… ya' know?" I answer.

"Well, we have been getting bullied by some people of Townsville because we destroyed their houses during some rough fights, but we've been helping them get on their feet."

I nod. I should go see Brick… now.

"Where is Brick?" I ask, getting up, opening the window.

"Uhm, well he should be working."

And with that, I leaped out of the window and started floating. Princess stared wide-eyed. "Make sure her ass gets to jail."

I zoomed across the sky, knowing exactly where to stop. Floating to the floor when I got there, eyes where staring at me. They all smiled and I waved, speeding inside and to the elevator. I tried to think what floor Brick was on again. I forgot. Damn!

I go to the front office.

Seeing a dirty blonde, I smile, and prepare for my question.

"Do you know what floor Brick Jojo works at?" I ask.

She snapped up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that type of information. You can see Boomer Jojo, but you have to set up an appointment. The next available spot is next week at 10 PM. What's your name?"

"Blossom, but I don't have that sort of time. I need to see him now! This is important!"

"I'm sorry, but only police officers, the mayor or one of the Powerpuff Girls can go in."

"Powerpuff Girls?" I ask.

"Well, don't you know? Those 3 girls—the blue one, the pink one and the green one can go. Bubbles and Buttercup have only access. The pink one left a while ago, and I've heard she's coming back, but I don't know. Nobody knows her name though… anyway, they made up that name too…" She trailed off.

"It's me!" I squirm.

She widens her eyes and shakes her head. "Prove it." She crosses her arms and smirks.

I huff, and start floating. I hated doing this. It makes me feel like… I'm upper-class and they have to bow down. I hate it, equality is what I like being in.

She smiled, "Boomer Jojo is on floor 60."

I nod and run super speed on the stairs. It would be faster.

Once n the 60th floor, I look around and eventually find the biggest office there is. Floating to the room with eyes on me, I knock softly.

"Come in!"

I open the door and there goes the blonde sitting on his rolling chair. He smiled and waves, "Blossom!"

Even though I didn't know him really well, he meant a lot to my sister, so he means a lot to me.

He gets up and hugs me, "Long time no see, eh?"

I smile and nod.

"What brings you up here?"

"Brick. What floor is he on?"

"The 60th, also known as this floor. He's right next door."

I nod and hug him tightly.

I stare at the door that is right in front of me, and I knock softly. "Boomer if that's you—"

"It's Blossom."

He pauses and I hear foot steps coming to the door.

The door opens slightly, revealing crimson eyes. I smile as he opens the door. He has definitely grown. He has more muscles, I can see an 8 pack through his shirt. And he has normal blue jeans on. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into the biggest, tightest hug in the whole world.

"Blossom," He whispered.

I hugged him back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much," Brick responded. I blushed a bit, this is a very long and tight hug. No space between us. His hair has grown a bit too.

After the hug, he let me in to his office, closing the door.

"Why did you leave?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again."

"Why?"

"Well, because of my powers. You'd think I'm a freak! I am one! You'd hate me," I started crying a bit, covering my eyes with both of my hands.

After a little bit, I could feel an arm around me. Now two arms.

"Blossom," He called my name.

I look up, revealing my eyes. He was looking at me, smiling.

"You scared me a bit. I thought you hated me and you left. You left me heartbroken, even though we only knew each other for a bit, I was lost without you. How could I ever, ever think you're a freak? You're different from other people. And I love that you're like that. It's totally awesome. You're my hero, ya' know. You saved me one day from dieing. Thank you, so much."

I smiled. This made my day, no, my life.

I couldn't say anything.

"So, how 'bout we have dinner tonight, at my place. We can watch this really cool movie. I can try and make dinner. If not, we can always order or eat ice cream."

Brick was just so sweet. I couldn't wait for our date.

"So, can I walk you home?"

I nod, "But what about work?"

"Don't worry. Today was supposed to be my day off, but I came anyways."

I nod. This was going to be a fun walk.

**~^o^~**

**Well, let me tell you something… **

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Something is going to happen on that walk. **

**And, they're made up. So sweet! Won't upload till probably on Wed. Or maybe sooner. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Brick's POV

Blossom and I were walking slow, even her house was out of town. She could've flew, but she didn't want to leave me, or leave our perfectly good time together.

God I missed her.

I know we didn't know each other that much, but I just liked her company. She seemed to change the atmosphere.

"Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Mine too."

I only smile at the similarities, but our walk was just perfect, and we were holding hands, too.

"Blossom?"

"Yes Brick?"

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She hesitates for a moment, but then looks at me. Her eyes were full of joy and happiness. "You _want_ to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, all yours, and you'll be all mine," I say, hugging her.

"Okay then, you're my boyfriend. Since you had your day off at work, why don't we just hang out for the day, ya' know, get to know each other more," Blossom suggested.

"That is the greatest idea ever," I say, stroking her hair. I loved her hair. It was so silky and it had volume, it was strong too. And how can I forget her length; all the way to her knees. Her hair shined in the sun, making it lighter color of orange.

We walked and talked all about herself and me. She loves cats, loves to sing, plays the guitar but Buttercup broke it, and now she doesn't want to buy one because they're too expensive. She loves doing hair, loves her family and thinks I should get a better brotherly bond with Boomer and Butch, who she had just found out that he was my brother and that I disliked him… more than Boomer.

"Hey, want to come over?" I ask.

She snaps up, after staring a while at her half drunken coffee and smiles. "Sure!"

I wonder how she did it. How she could go through hiding her whole life and she keeps a damn smile on her face. She had the cutest dimples too. This chick was something.

Through the walk back to the building to where I work, people surrounded Blossom and I. For one, I was the brother of a very important and rich person, which made me very important. And then there was Blossy, a girl with extraordinary powers, that no human or anything alive could compete with her strength and abilities. We where practically famous.

"Blossom, fly!" Said one of the people from Fox 19. And there where other news and fans. "Brick, marry me!"

Blossom glared at the girl, but shook it off.

"Blossom, do an amazing power."

"Blossom! Do something to prove that you're real!"

"If," People went silent, it was like a concert of screaming fans died, "You guys want to see me do something that bad, I will, but if I do, let me get past in peace."

They all nod and agree. Blossom started floating and smiling, grabbing my hand lifting me up with her.

"Wow! Amazing!" some said.

And then we were off. We were to my work building in a second that it took an hour to walk from.

I grabbed the keys that were in my pocket and unlocked my car. Blossom got in and I turned on the car and then we were off.

I wondered what Blossom would think of my house. It was big, what everyone dreamed for and I lived right by the ocean facing my luxury yacht.

Well, it was all mine, and I had no problem sharing it with everyone. That I knew and trusted and cared for deeply. Like my mother and Blossom. Maybe Boomer once in a while.

I was nervous. What if it wasn't enough? What if it was too much?

And then something from long ago reaped in my mind.

"_Mommy, mommy! Can I have this dress, this one?" I stared at the girl with pink hair that went to her torso. She was really pretty, yet small, like she could be broken. She looked up at a lady with curly orange hair. "Of course my little angel!" She put the dress in the shopping cart._

_I turned to look at my mommy, looking her smile at the little girl and the lady. She then looked at me, jet black hair covering one of her eyes. It was pretty long, and shiny. And piercing blue eyes with mascara and eyeliner surrounding her eyes. _

"_Mommy?" I asked._

"_Yes my little red angel?"_

"_That girl is very pretty. Do you think I'll marry her like you and Daddy Jojo?" I ask._

"_You'll marry whoever you love. Ya' know, if a girl loves you, she wouldn't care what you'd have. She'd only care about you. I know you'll find a girl like that, because of your handsome little butt!" She lifted me up and kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Mrs. Jojo!" The orange, curly headed lady said. I saw her from the news and talking to my dad about business. _

_The little girl followed behind._

_Mommy put me down and shook hands with the lady, "Mrs. Bellum, pleasure to see you again!"_

"_Yes, same here! How are you!" _

_They probably knew each other from a dinner they had with the family and everything. Someone like her would love to have dinner with the richest and kindest lady in the world. Also known as my mother. _

_I wondered off, looking at nice little suits for parties and stuff like that. _

_While staring at a suit they looked very cute in my eyes, it was a red velvet suit with a lighter color red tie. The patterns were really authentic. _

"'_Scuse me?" I felt a tap on my shoulder. _

"_Yes?" I ask, not turning around. _

"_Well, I wanted to meet ya'."_

_I turn around and face the little girl I called pretty earlier. I felt warmth creep up in my cheeks. Shit, I was blushing. _

"_Oh, uh-uhm, my name is Brick. What is yours?" _

"_Blossom! Nice to meet ya' Brick!" _

_She seemed too happy, but I got mesmerized in her eyes._

_I couldn't help but ask, "Would you care about what your future husband has in the future? Like, if they has nothing or if they had everything?" I asked._

"'_Course not!"_

"_Blossom!" Her mother called._

"_Gotta' go!" She skipped away, happily, and then I ran to my mommy. It was nice seeing her. She made me feel better, and I promise, I'm going to marry her one day._

"Brick?" Asked Blossom. We were driving into the woods. That's the way you go to my house, it's quite hidden. I don't want people to stalk me at night.

"Don't worry, this is the way we go to my house."

"No, I mean, it looks like something is in your mind. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just think I saw you when I was young. I was just remembering some things and my mom."

"That's so cool! Where is your mom now?" She asked.

Truthfully, I didn't know. My dad had said she left, and a couple days after that, he told me she was dead. I didn't believe him.

"Uhm… I don't really know, my dad says she left when I was young."

She nods and holds my hand. She saw that something was bothering me, and I liked the way she held my hand.

She took something away, and brought something even bigger to fill my heart up.

I think I'm falling in love with her already.

Blossom's POV

I knew something was on his mind. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Damn, it must be because I left him.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Brick asked.

"For leaving. I'm so stupid, I knew you would hate me if I left, but I thought you already hated me, so I just left not thinking about it, taking my mothers advice, so—" He cut me off, "Blossom, calm down. I'm not mad or even upset, I'm just happy you came back, and that's all. Thank you for coming back!" He smiled at me, and I just stared at him with astonishment. He understood?

I laid back in my seat, staring out the window with a huge grin plastered on my face. I couldn't wait to marry him.

_Wait, what? Marry? What the hell are you thinking?_

No, that's not right to be thinking that now.

After a few more minutes of driving through that long trail, I see a mansion next to the ocean come in my view. This was his house? Damn.

"Hopefully you like my house so you could come over every day," Stated Brick.

I only smile and look at him. Finally, I say, "It doesn't matter. At least I'll be with you."

And I walked with him to his house.

**Well, there goes the 10****th**** chapter. I'm thinking this should be the last one, too, with an epilogue, but then, what about the Blue and Greens? And Bricks mommy? And so much more!**

**I'll upload it next week.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wussssuppp? Welp, here's the other chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**~^o^~**

Blossom's POV

I tried the soup that the maid brought out. I smiled at her kindness. So sweet and everything.

She was the first woman I met to not hit on Brick. She was probably hire to do so.

My phone started ringing in my purse. I grabbed it to see it was Buttercup.

Buttercup's POV

Answer, Blossom!

Butch looked at me with sweet, tender eyes and smirked, placing wet kisses all over my cheek. I only blush even more.

"Honey, maybe you could tell her the good news later? Over phone is not the best way to go."

I look at him and smile, ending the call.

I kiss him, not wanting to let go. We were getting married. Moments ago replayed and replayed in my head.

"_My little green cup, I need you in my life. I want you. You're like air to me, and you are so special. I love you so much, so so much, I can not describe how much I love you!" Butch got on his knees and pulled out a white box. "Will you, Buttercup Utonium, marry me?" _

_I started to cry, and smiled. "YES! YES! I will!"_

_He slipped the ring on me and I jumped on him, hugging him. "I can't wait till we make our babies!"_

"_Actually… one's already on the way."_

_Nothing could ruin this moment. _

Bubbles' POV

"What are you doing?" I ask Boomer, tugging my hair.

"I'm trying to figure out how to braid. You should teach me!" I laugh and look at him, smiling.

I take a strand of my hair and start braiding, Boomer watching closer. He kept on getting closer and closer until his nose was brushing my cheek. Before I knew, he had attacked me, kissing me.

He smiles when I kiss him back. After I kiss him, he stops, and starts braiding.

"Making out isn't part of our braiding lesson."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" I say, pulling him into a big kiss.

I loved him so much.

Blossom's POV

After ignoring Buttercup's call and finishing the delicious soup, we head towards the living room. The living room, was also know as a movie room, but not what you'd think movies look like. It had two largest chairs I had ever seen. It looked like 3 fattest people can lay side by side on that couch, and it had this gorgeous splatter paint design on it, and then the thickest blanket you could ever see. It was purple.

"Well, I thought we could snuggle while watching Ice Age 4."

Before I knew, I ran up to him, and kissed him. Not because of everything he had, because of hid effort. And I just loved him that much.

Well, that is my story of me and Brick. Today, we live married, we still haven't found Brick's mother. Buttercup's 3 year old is the newest part of the family. Butch and Brick get along no matter what these days, and the girls and I live a happy life.

And that's my life.


End file.
